


why you gotta look at me that way

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Little Spoon Derek Hale, M/M, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: Pure pillow talk. Just Stiles and Derek talking before falling asleep. They talk about dreams.And Stiles wishes the werewolf would simply say goodnight and go (but not really).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	why you gotta look at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics on the story from Ariana Grande's "Goodnight n Go".
> 
> Part of the series, but can be read individually as some tooth-rotting fluff.

Stiles rolled off of Derek, panting as he laid down on the mattress beside the man to recover his breath. His legs felt like jelly, too weak from the intense sex they were having for the past hours, round after round. In moments like that, Stilinski thanked the werewolf’s stamina that allowed him to put up with his high sex drive.

Hale turned to face him, a dumb smile on his lips when he reached to caress Stiles’ cheek with his thumb. Their eyes locked and it was impossible not to match his expression. They stood in silence for a few moments, breaths getting more steady.

_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way_  
_You know what it does to me_  
_So baby, what you tryna say?_

“What do you like to dream about?” Derek questioned, his tone soft, something the human still got amazed to hear.

“Well, sex is the only thing I can think about right now.” he declared, still a little out of breath. “Give me a few minutes to regain my ability to think properly and tell me about you instead.”

“I like to dream about my family. Good moments we had or we could have had together.” the man told him, almost in a whisper.

Stiles’ eyes widened, but he tried to keep it cool. Derek avoided talking about his family at all costs, so listening to him opening up willingly was surprising and gave him a warm feeling in his chest, something he couldn’t quite explain, but he loved to feel. Unable to express how much he appreciated that trust gesture, he wrapped his fingers around the man’s wrist, keeping the hand close to his face so he could kiss his knuckles.

“It sounds like an amazing kind of dream,” he muttered, face being cupped by careful fingers. “I wish I could dream more about my mom.”

“Don’t you?”

“Only bad stuff.” he admitted with a shrug, but smiled to continue with: “I like weird dreams. The ones where nothing makes sense, with random people in random places, you know? The ones you wake up thinking about what the hell just happened. They’re funny.”

Derek’s eyes were intently focused on him, a small smile making his whole expression seem filled with fondness. His hand moved to the other’s neck, pulling him closer. Stiles was expecting a kiss, but he wasn’t disappointed when the werewolf touched their foreheads, their breaths mixing together by the proximity.

“I like when I dream about you.” Derek whispered, almost inaudible. His eyelids covered his iris and Stilinski could swear the man was blushing.

“You do? You dream about me?” he blurted out before he could think twice. He received a snort and then lips were touching his, but not moving.

“All the time.” Hale declared in a low voice against his mouth.

Stiles didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t. He captured the older’s lips, kissing him as softly as he could. Their legs found their way to wrap together, keeping their bodies close. The kiss ended with a peck, unusual for them, but making both of them smile.

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_  
_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_  
_Why must you make me laugh so much?_  
_It's bad enough we get along so well_  
_Just say goodnight and go_

When they fell asleep that night, Derek’s back pressed tightly against Stiles’ chest as the younger hugged him, Stilinski couldn’t even think about what that all new proximity meant. He didn’t want to read too much into it, let his hopes up to fuck up things later, ruining their friendship and their amazing sex.

_One of these days (...)_  
_We'll have drinks and talk about things_  
_And any excuse to stay awake with you_

He drifted to sleep repeating to himself: “It means nothing, it means nothing, it means nothing.”

_We'd be good, we'd be great together_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you liked and left kudos!
> 
> Feel free to give me your opinion!


End file.
